


Man on a Mission

by burnthebridge



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthebridge/pseuds/burnthebridge
Summary: Eighteen left her first time with Krillin feeling nonplussed. Huh. Was it supposed to feel like that? Was she supposed to moan like that?So, she invites (summons) Krillin to a hotel room to try again.





	Man on a Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is assuming DBZA is canon, except for the gag about men doing attacks when they come.
> 
> I also assume 18 and Krillan don't use protection because they don't think 18 can get pregnant. They're very smart in some ways, but dumb in others.
> 
> Thanks for DianaEFox for Beta Reading!

The first time, she told herself, was a gift to Krillin. A thank-you. For not killing her. For using a wish on her and her brother.

She had arrived in the middle of the night, surprising him. Told him to drop his pants, get on the bed, and he had looked so… so _young_ as he had clambered onto the bed, panting, waiting for her to climb on top of him. Panting.

She had slid herself over him, not even bothering to take her shirt off. She wasn’t entirely sure if he had even noticed.

It had hurt, at first, when she had worked herself on top of him, but she moaned and pretended that she was enjoying it. She wasn’t _not_ enjoying it, but she was acutely aware she wasn’t enjoying it in the way she was supposed to. Mostly, it just felt… interesting. It felt strange, so feel so… full. To have such intense pressure on the inside of her.

She moaned in the way that she knew she was expected to moan. She had seen movies. Feminine, a little hoarse, hot…

And then his grunts had started to get to her, he seemed to be enjoying her so, _so_ much, and it was… nice thinking that she could make someone feel so good. Her own voice was getting to her too, hearing herself make noises she hadn’t ever made before…

When he started tracing designs on her upper thigh with his strong, stubby fingers that she started to feel more comfortable. Every bounce became easier, less painful, deeper. She realized after the fact that she was probably getting wetter.

He came, she didn’t. She moaned as if she did, though. She wasn’t positive she _could_ come.

She lifted herself off of him, smiled at him awkwardly, and immediately started pulling on her underwear.

He had stared at her, breathing heavily, in confusion for a moment.

“Oh,” he said, when he realized she was going to leave. “Um, you don’t have to leave…” He sat up and pitifully extended a hand towards her.

“Oh,” she said, watching as he awkwardly reached for a tissue, looking unsure what to do with himself. “Um. I think… I think I had better go. But… I’ll see you.”

And then she had left.

\--

She and her brother didn’t really have a way of making money. But they were excellent thieves.

Seventeen had this idea of wanting to be in nature and they had found a cabin, a family’s summer or vacation house if the pictures on the walls were any indication, in the woods. It worked for now, while they figured out what to do.

Eighteen bathed in the spring next to the little abandoned house, scrubbing herself with water to remove Krillin's stickiness between her legs.

She floated on top of the cool water for several minutes, looking up at the stars. The sky was very clear here. She wondered, briefly, if Krillin liked looking at the stars.

\--

Eighteen sat in the lobby of the hotel, her right ankle resting on her left knee. It was a masculine way to sit; she loved the way her black jeans rose up slightly above her right sock to expose a strip of ankle, a dusting of pale hair on her calf.

It made her feel important.

She saw Krillin before he saw her, wearing a gray suit and a tie. He looked like a strange little short businessman.

He smiled when he saw her, and waved jerkily, and walked quickly towards her. A man on a mission. Well. They would have a mission all right.

“Eighteen,” he said happily, almost breathlessly, when he came up to her, sitting next to her on the couch. “I’m so happy to see you… I’m so glad you wrote, telling me to come here…”

“Well… thanks,” Eighteen said, not wanting to say she was happy to see him too. She didn’t feel happy to see him, she felt nervous and confused. And she felt tired of lying.

“So…” Krillin asked, fidgeting slightly in the seat. “Do you want to… have dinner? See a movie? There are a few good restaurants around here, I looked…”

Oh, Krillin, she thought. He hadn’t realized what she had meant when they suggested they meet here. Of course not. For Krillin, meeting in a hotel lobby would just be a semi-private, semi-public meeting place, a handy location to sit and wait for the other person.

“I… thought we’d get a room,” Eighteen said, suddenly feeling foolish. Maybe he would think it was strange. A waste of money. His room had sufficed for once, why wasn’t it not good enough now?

“Oh!” Krillin exclaimed, blushing slightly and looking thrilled. “Oh,” he said a second later, looking slightly… disappointed?

“Um…” he said, looking wretched.

Eighteen blinked at him.

“Do you think… maybe… you would stay the night? The whole night. With me?”   

“Oh…” Eighteen said, smiling slightly. Of course. Krillin hadn’t liked it the way she had bolted last time. “Well… sure. I might have trouble sleeping though. I’m not good at sharing a bed…”

“I’ll get a room with two beds,” Krillin said quickly. “If that would help. I just want… to spend some time with you.”

He doesn’t want another quickie, Eighteen thought grimly. Well, he won’t get that this time. Probably not, anyway.

Krillin seemed unsure what to do with his hands on the elevator ride up to the room. He kept putting them in his pockets, and then taking them out again.

“What have you been… been up to?” Krillin asked her, midway between putting his hands in his pockets again.

“Not much,” she said honestly. “Thinking about that night where I came to see you.”

“Oh,” Krillin said, a deep blush creeping up his neck.

Eighteen wondered if she was being unkind, bringing him here, making him pay for a hotel room for this… experiment. Maybe he would end up panting and frustrated. Maybe he would become irritated with her, eventually resenting her…

He awkwardly held the door open for her, she entered the room (it was a nice one, she realized with a pang of guilt. She hoped had hadn’t spent too much) and sat on the bed closest to the window.

Krillin tossed his wallet and keys on the nightstand in between the beds and sat, hesitatingly, on the other bed. So unassuming, thought Eighteen.

“So…” he said, smiling at her. “What can I do for you?”

“I didn’t come last time,” Eighteen said, deadpan.

“What?” Krillin asked.

“I didn’t… orgasm.” Eighteen said, crossing her legs on the bed.

“Oh.” Krillin said, looking embarrassed. “I’m… I thought you had.”

“I faked it.”

“Oh. Why?” Krillin asked, sounding hurt.

Eighteen considered this for some seconds, looking over Krillin’s head at a terrible painting of a cottage. She had told herself she didn’t want to lie to him anymore.

“I wasn’t sure… I’m not sure if… I can,” Eighteen said. “And I wanted our first time to be about you. You were having such a nice time.”

Eighteen started unbuttoning her shirt.

“This time,” she continued, noticing how flustered Krillin was getting. “I want it to be about me. I want to see if I _can_ come… I want you to spend _a lot_ of time on me.”

\--

 _Our First Time_ , Krillin thought happily, his heart soaring. Our. First. Time. He savored each word, whispering the words to the empty room, enjoying the movements the words forced his tongue into. Our _first_ time, meaning there would be more times, or the word first made no sense. _Our_ first time, meaning it was significant to both of them, that they were in this together. Our first _time_ meaning it wasn’t just the event, _just_ the sex, but also the literal _time_ they spent with (on top of, inside of) one another.

Eighteen, after disrobing completely and telling him in no-nonsense terms what she wanted him to try, (clitoral stimulation, although she had used less clinical terms) had suddenly become awkward when he had approached her. She hadn’t told him, but he could sense it, could see it in her eyes.

“I’m going to take a bath,” she had muttered. “Try to… calm down.”

Initially, those words had caused Krillin to go into another state of euphoria, thinking that _he_ made her so excited that she needed to relax.

Then he thought of the more plausible, and depressing, scenario: he had been so foolish and fumbling last time that she was anxious, nervous about sleeping with him again.

Better to concentrate on the initial three words that gave him so much joy: Our. First. Time.

Eighteen wandered out of the bathroom, naked and pink and soft and… glorious. God, she was so beautiful.

“Thanks for that…” Eighteen muttered, looking slightly embarrassed. “For not minding…”

Dear God, to think _she’s_ embarrassed, Krillin thought numbly. He licked his lips.

He noticed her noticing him lick his lips. He gulped.

Eighteen moved closer to him, put her hands on his shoulders and then trailing them down to the buttons on his shirt and quickly unbuttoning them.

“I like your shoulders,” she murmured, slipping his shirt off of them.

“I like your everything,” Krillin gasped.

She gave him a little look and removed his pants, Krillin awkwardly stepping out of them.

“Leave them on,” Eighteen said as Krillin’s hands went to the waistband of his boxers. “I don’t want your… _member_ distracting me from our mission.”

 _Our_ mission, Krillin thought deliriously. And my member _distracts_ her…

“Mmm,” Krillin managed to vocalize, his heart hammering, “I didn’t realize I was so distracting…”

“Well,” Eighteen said, laying on the bed and spreading her legs apart slightly. She smelled so _clean_. “I guess… start touching me, then.”

Krillin blinked at her.

“No… kissing?” he asked, feeling stupid. “No foreplay?”

“Touching _is_ foreplay, isn’t it?” Eighteen said, frowning slightly.

“Let me kiss you,” Krillin whispered, his voice hoarse. They hadn’t kissed last time, not even once. The little mocking kiss she had given them on the cheek remained their one and only kiss.

“This is supposed to be what will help _me,_ Krillin,” Eighteen said irritably, and Krillin could see her tensing up. “Not you acting like a lovesick puppy…”

“You’re right,” Krillin said, climbing on the bed and moving towards her. “I’m sorry. But we didn’t try any kissing last time… It might help…”

Eighteen looked at him doubtfully, and Krillin knew he was fibbing a bit. He had no idea what would help a cyborg reach orgasm. But he wanted her lips on his so, so badly.

“Okay,” Eighteen agreed, leaning back and allowing him to climb on top of her.

\--

Eighteen had worried that Krillin would kiss the way that he had fucked her (or maybe a better description would be how she had fucked him) – eager, powerful, and fumbling. She had worried he would immediately stick his tongue down her throat.

But no.

He was incredibly gentle. Oh. This was… not what she had expected.

It wasn’t just _kissing,_ he was pausing to nuzzle her with his face, he was gently pushing her hair out of her eyes, he was _whispering_ things to her.

“You’re so beautiful.” She knew that. It was her primary asset in this rodeo.

“You’re so wonderful.” Basic, didn’t really mean much, but she could accept it.

“You’re so tender.” What? That wasn’t right.

“No, I’m not,” Eighteen said back, hating how much her voice trembled. She cleared her throat. “I’m not _tender_ ,” she repeated, her voice stronger this time.

“Mmm,” Krillin said, finding her earlobe with his mouth and tugging on it slightly. “You are,” he murmured into the ear when he was done nibbling on it. “When you kissed me on the cheek your lips barely touched me.”

Oh. Well. That was true, Eighteen had to admit, squirming slightly.

“And you were kind with Sixteen,” Krillin continued, his mouth moving down towards her neck.

“Oh,” Eighteen said, feeling stupid. Maybe that was true, too.

“And you rushed off to see if your brother was all right so soon after I made that wish…”

“Maybe I just didn’t want to be in that crazy place anymore,” Eighteen snapped, remembering the strange tiled location.

“Maybe,” Krillin agreed, breathing the word over her left nipple.

His soft pink tongue lapped at her nipple, and a soft low groan – so different than the ones she had made before, in Kame House – escaped from her mouth. It embarrassed her – it was different than what she felt like she was _supposed_ to sound like, different than how women sounded like in the videos she had watched before showing up at Krillin’s that first night. 

“Mmm,”’ Krillin moaned in response, his mouth firmly over her nipple.

Oh. He _sounded_ very turned on – and when he moved a bit to reach her other nipple, straddling her, she felt his cock rub up against her through his underwear. He felt hard, and very warm. So she wasn’t disgusting him, then.

“That’s right,” Krillin whispered to her, hoarsely, after she let out another strangled little groan after he had ever-so-softly bit and tugged on her nipple, “you just lay back, relax, and feel good. Don’t worry about anything, my dear…”

Eighteen was about to tell him not to tell her what to do, and not to call her 'my dear', but he had started kissing her down her stomach. She hadn’t… well. She had thought she would force him to do that if she couldn’t get off just with him fingering her, but she had assumed it would involve ultimatums and wheedling – she thought most men didn’t really enjoy eating their partners out.

“Tell me if I’m not doing it right,” Krillin murmured, now kissing her inner thighs.

As if I’d really know, Eighteen thought deliriously. This is new for me too, buddy.

She propped herself up on one elbow to look down at him.

He glanced up at her, licking his lips, and the expression on his face made Eighteen gasp slightly. He looked… wicked. Flushed. Excited.

“Oh, am I going to take my time with you,” he murmured, his voice lower than normal, nuzzling her inner thigh.

“No…” Eighteen murmured before she could stop herself, sounding plaintive and keening.

“Oh, you want me to hurry up, is that it?” Krillin continued, a teasing edge to his voice that Eighteen had not expected.

Something in Eighteen’s stomach clenched and she started squirming, rocking her hips back and forth slightly. She could feel her pulse in her clit now, with every heartbeat it seemed to ache more and more.

Finally he slightly separated her, examining her, looking for the right spot.

Can’t you tell where it is, Eighteen wondered deliriously. It’s aching. It’s _throbbing._

Finally, after what felt like an eternity his tongue gently lapped at her.

Her hips jerked involuntarily and she positively growled at him, feeling ungainly and foolish and at the same time not caring, not caring at all, only wanting to feel his soft tongue on her again.

“Mmm, I need to find it again,” Krillin murmured – was he _scolding_ her? Was he _teasing_ her? Where had he found the bravery? – and grabbed her hips and slid her closer to his face. “It’s difficult when you squirm so much…”

“Oh, shut up,” Eighteen panted.

He gave her another look, another wicked, pointed look that almost caused Eighteen to go into hysterics.

He found the spot again and – this time hanging onto her hips for dear life – started circling her with his tongue.

God, this was heaven, Eighteen thought dully as another wave of pleasure crashed over her.

She wanted something inside of her. It was a weird feeling, an ache for the lack of pressure inside of her. She never knew having nothing inside of her could feel so.. tense.

“Finger me,” she hissed at him, “but don’t stop licking me.”

And cruel, horrible Krillin started dragging a finger around the outside of her, exploring her, but not entering her.

“No….” Eighteen groaned. “Just… do it…”

“You’re so wet,” Krillin gasped, admiringly.

“Please,” she whimpered, astonished at herself. _Begging_. She hadn’t anticipated this.

“Mmm,” Krillin responded, glancing up at her, nipping at her inner thigh as he slid his first finger inside of her.

Eighteen shuddered.

He wasn’t moving his finger fast enough, so Eighteen started rocking her thighs to speed things along.

“It’s difficult to keep licking you when you move your hips so much,” Krillin murmured at her, half-serious, half-teasing.

“Oh, _fuck_ , I don’t care,” Eighteen said, gasping. “Just… fuck me. I can’t wait any longer.”

“Mmm… How do you want me to fuck you?” Krillin murmured.

“Oh, I don’t care,” Eighteen moaned. “You choose.”

“Let’s try from behind, then,” Krillin said, flipping her over and pulling down his boxes. God, he was strong.

“God you’re good at this. Have you been… practicing?” Eighteen asked, as Krillin started pulling her hips down towards him.

“Mmm… yep,” Krillin murmured.

That was not the answer Eighteen expected. She had been joking.

\--

“Wait, _what_? What the fuck?” Eighteen snapped, easily squirming away from Krillin, knocking his hands away, and whipping around to face him. “When? With who?”

“What?” Krillin asked, feeling unbelievably stupid with his dick in one hand, and his boxers bunched around his ankles.

“I thought… I thought…” Eighteen said, gasping slightly.

“What?! What is it? What… what can I do?”

“You’ve been seeing someone else?”

Krillin blinked.

“Uh… no,” he said, confused.

“You said you’d been practicing…”

“Oh,” Krillin said, starting to blush. “I’ve been… reading things. Tips. Watching porn. You know,” he motioned towards his hand. “Jerking off.”

She had looked _upset._ The thought of him with other women made her… upset. Panic. A slight nervous jubilation bubbled up inside of him, and Krillin felt like laughing, but he knew it would be the wrong thing to do. Still, though. As though _he_ could find someone even in the same _league_ as Eighteen. She was… _her._

 _  
_ He felt himself getting harder again, the surprise of Eighteen snapping at him and moving away from him having caused him to go limp in shock.

Eighteen closed her eyes and relaxed slightly.

“Thinking of _you_ ,” Krillin continued, “always.” That was… slightly a lie.

“Are you lying?” Eighteen said, seeing his face.

Damn.

Still. Krillin was nothing if not honest.

“Well… there’s an actress I… like the look of who I thought about once. But just once. And… once I thought about you… and Bulma. At the same time. You were fighting over me. But you were winning.”

“Bulma? Vegeta’s…”

“Baby-momma?” Krillin suggested dryly. “Yes.”

“Mmm…” Eighteen said, sliding down the sheets, laying down, smirking slightly. “Vegeta wouldn’t like that at all.”

“No, he would not,” Krillin agreed, reaching out to stroke her stomach. Damn, she was so beautiful. Damn, was he hard.

 “Especially because I, apparently, was winning,” Eighteen said, smirking slightly. “I hope you still want to fuck me.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Krillin said, laughing slightly. “I do.”

Eighteen flipped over and started to raise herself towards him when he had a thought.

“I changed my mind,” Krillin said, realizing as soon as the words flew out of his mouth how they sounded. “About the position! Not about sex! I… I want to see your face.”

He flipped her over again, her looking surprised and nonplussed.

“Is that… okay?” He asked her, licking his lips nervously. She noticed. She always noticed when he licked his lips. He always noticed that she noticed.

“Krillin,” Eighteen groaned, pulling him closer to her. God, his name sounded perfect in her lips. “ _Please._ Just… fuck me.”

Krillin wrapped her legs around his waist and, on his knees, fumbling more than he would have liked, worked himself inside of her.

Oh. This was _much_ better than last time, Krillin thought, blinking and moving his hips slowly. God, she was so _wet._ So warm.

Eighteen let out a low hiss – fuck was that hot, fuck fuck fuck – and arched her back slightly, moving her hips into his, taking him deeper.

“Lots of women have to touch themselves to come during sex,” Krillin managed, his voice trembling slightly and higher than he would have liked. "I read that..."

Eighteen whimpered, biting her lower lip, and snaked a hand down towards herself, hesitating above her fine pubic hair.

“Is it cheating?” Krillin gasped, still rocking back and forth and trying to hold it together. She had, after all, called him here to get her off, not to get herself off. “Do you want me to…?”

“You don’t mind if I touch myself?” Eighteen asked, her voice smaller and far away.

“No, God no,” Krillin cried, moving into her deeper, faster. “I want to watch.” He thrust into her again. God this felt good. “Touch yourself,” he half-commanded, half-begged.

She started to, and Krillin tried to notice the way her thin pale fingers moved to better be able to replicate it himself but the scent of her was intoxicating and she felt so, so good, he knew he wasn’t going to last very long.

He stared at her face, her eyes shut and her teeth biting her lower lip. He couldn't believe  _she_ let  _him_ do these things to her.

She was quiet now, but breathing very fast.

This could be a dream, it was so good. He could be dead, it was so good. Heaven.

“Eighteen,” he moaned.

“I think I’m going to come,” Eighteen said, her voice higher than usual, more tentative and tender, but urgent all the same.

Krillin couldn’t contain himself any longer. Not after hearing her little tentative voice, suddenly so shy.

He came into her, and a second later while he was gasping and reveling in how amazing life was, she made a quiet little yelping sound and shuddered slightly.

Breathing heavily, she removed her hand from their hips and smiled up at him.

“Did you come?” Krillin whispered to her. It had been so quiet and soft, not how she had been groaning before. But the way she was looking at him – self-satisfied, beatific, glorious…

“Yes,” Eighteen said, shakily sitting up. “Oh, God, that was good…”  

She stretched out, yawned, unfurling herself like a cat. Krillin passed her a tissue to help her clean off. Everything was so… wet. Sticky. He could smell the sex in the air.

“Well,” she said when she was done cleaning herself up, nodding towards the TV on the other side of the hotel room. “Want to watch a movie?”


End file.
